Noticing Rose
by pinaprincess
Summary: Rose changed her image just so he would notice her but did she ever really need to?


**Random little one shot between Rose and Scorpius after Lily works some magic on her.**

**Please Read and Review and let me know what you think**

* * *

><p>Rose stood there for a few moments, taking in her reflection after Lily had decided to give her a complete makeover for Albus' birthday celebrations. Her hair was completely straight and Lily had found make up that complimented her skin tone and made her features stand out. Her outfit was a pair of denim hot pants and a figure hugging white top. If this didn't get her noticed then she didn't know what would. If Lily knew anything it was how to dress to make an impression on a boy and she had made it her mission to transform Rose.<p>

"Rose you look amazing." Lily giggled, "No one will be able to keep their eyes off you."

"Maybe he might actually notice me." Rose sighed

"He'd be a fool not to." Lily said, linking her arm and leading her to the Common Room where the party was already in full swing.

Rose was nervous, she was unsure about mingling at the party looking like she did, slightly out of her comfort zone with it all. She could tell that there were a lot of people staring at her as she walked through the Common Room to sit with her best friends. Rose couldn't help but smile at the look on Albus' face but the bemused look on Scorpius' face was what made her wonder.

"Rosie, what on earth did Lily do?" Albus asked, rather stunned

"What do you think?"

Albus merely grinned. He could see that she was trying to be confident in her new look and although he didn't want to really see her going round dressed like that, he wanted her to be happy whatever, even if it was a new look that made it so. Scorpius however didn't want to answer because he knew she wouldn't like his answer and he didn't want to offend her.

"You look ridiculous." He said eventually, not wanting to meet her eye. "You look like you're trying too hard."

"He didn't see the tears brimming in her eyes when he said those words but he did see her tear off out of the Portrait Hole without a word and he knew he had screwed up.

"Now you've gone and done it." Albus rolled his eyes at him

"It's true." Scorpius muttered defensively, "She doesn't look like Rose."

"You could have lied."

Scorpius shook his head and took a rather large gulp of his drink. He didn't see why he should have to lie to Rose about something just to spare her feelings. He liked her red curls and the way they fell into her face, her almost porcelain skin with the freckles dotted across her face and even the way she dressed like she didn't give a damn about what anyone thought. He loved how her natural beauty shone through without the need to even try but in the moment he had seen all of that was gone. She looked just like the rest of the girls trying to get some boys attention; she didn't look like Rose anymore.

"I can't lie to her Al."

"Then tell her you love her and what you really meant." He said, "Come on, for my birthday just stop being the shy and petulant little boy you always are when I mention this and bloody well tell her."

"Al…"

Albus pushed his friend off the couch and laughed as he stumbled to his feet, causing Scorpius to scowl at him.

"I wasn't giving you a choice."

Scorpius looked at him carefully and realised he did need to go after her and make things right again, he just wasn't sure if he could tell her he was completely and irrevocably in love with her. He slipped through the crowd of people with ease but not before noticing Lily glaring at him from a nearby table. He knew exactly where she would be, it was the only place she ever went when she was upset and no one knew that apart from him. He made his way to the Astronomy Tower, knowing she would be staring at the stars. Scorpius could hear her sobs as he walking quietly up the stairs so not to make her aware of his presence straight away.

"Rosie?" He spoke softly

"What the hell do you want?" She snapped, "Come to tell me some more about how stupid I look?"

Scorpius sighed, it was his fault she was upset but he hadn't meant it exactly how it had come out, and he just didn't see why she had to change for someone.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, "It's just you really don't look like you Rosie."

"You could have just lied you know and told me I looked pretty."

Scorpius walked up to her and gently ran his thumb under her eyes to brush away her tears

"I would never lie to you Rose." He said, "Nothing in the world could make me want to lie to you."

Rose pushed him away angrily, he didn't get any of it and now it just felt like he was standing there mocking her.

"You shouldn't have to change the way you look just to impress someone."

"I'm invisible." She retorted, "Maybe just once I wanted to be noticed."

"People noticed you Rose." He said, biting his bottom lip

Rose shook her head, Scorpius didn't understand any of it, she was just his best friend and nothing more and sometimes she wondered if he even knew she was a girl.

"Like who?"

Scorpius paused before speaking, not quite knowing if he wanted to continue and tell her everything. He wanted nothing more to tell her everything but he feared her rejection and losing her as a friend so much more.

"Like who Scorpius?"

"Like me." He whispered, "You didn't need to dress like that to impress anyone when you looked so god damn beautiful to begin with."

Rose blushed and felt incredibly stupid at that moment, she'd done all this for him and he already thought she was beautiful. Scorpius took hold of her hand and pulled her to him, cupping the side of her face.

"I've always noticed you Rosie." He said quietly and kissed her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, breaking the kiss rather reluctantly

Scorpius laughed slightly, she knew he was really shy and hated getting into situations where he had to tell people things.

"Rose, I never told my Dad when I got sorted into Gryffindor, someone else did that for me."

"Good point."

Scorpius couldn't help but grin and he held her in his arms. He couldn't help but feel that it felt so right just to have her there with him like that and he knew that he never wanted to let her go.

"So what does all this mean now?"

"Well, I suppose it means I want you to be my girlfriend." Scorpius said, grinning "Although with one condition."

"What's that?"

"That you'll go back to looking like you again." He smiled, kissing her softly, "I want my Rose back."


End file.
